


"Why would I need you anymore?"

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gommy is canon, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy haunts the prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Dream is haunted by his actions, both metaphorically and literally.
Kudos: 56





	"Why would I need you anymore?"

Dream sat against the wall, trying not to look at Tommy's body. He hadn't meant for this, Tommy was his opponent, if he was dead then what now? The blood was stained on the walls around him, reminding him of what he'd done. Dream tried to think about anything else, he'd be able to revive Tommy eventually right? He'd be alive and the game could continue. Why did it feel like he had lost? 

"You really..." A faint voice came from beside him. Dream looked up, gasping. Tommy was sitting next to him, blood still pouring from his head. He looked at Dream with the eye that wasn't bruised shut and laughed. It sounded more like coughing. "Wait...Dream...st..." His voice seemed to come and go, as if he was having trouble speaking. Suddenly he disappeared, leaving Dream to sit wide eyed at the space where he'd been. 

"T-Tommy? Where are you?" Dream stood, looking around the cell. Tommy faded back into sight, floating in the lava. 

"I want...to go..." He stopped, coughing. "Home." He stared Dream down. "You need...to come with...me." 

"You-You want me to go with you, why?" 

"So... Tub...can..." With a burst of energy he managed to choke out, "Kill you himself for me." 

Dream looked at him, glancing down at the body. "I can bring you back, killing me would mean you could never return!" 

Tommy suddenly appeared in front of him, inches from his face. "I don't... want to live if it...means you do too." He said simply, forcing Dream to back up until he was at the wall. "You...die with me... I'll ask...Shlatt myself. You...said to...go see...him didn't...you?" A grin came over his broken face, eye shining from the light of the lava. 

Dream stuttered trying to argue. "Who knows if he's even still around! He might not want to tell you anyway, I know how to do it! You can't kill me I can't die I need to get out of here!"

Tommy just grinned, blood dripping down his face, his hair a bright orange and yellow. "You lost...I...win Dream! Who would save you now? I'm dead...You can't use me anymore." His eye widened in joy. "You freed me. Now...You're even deader...then I am! No one.. would bring you back." He laughed, a broken, hollow laugh. "Why...would I need you...anymore?"


End file.
